Miss Shamour
is a fairy found within the Princess Lesson Pad. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. History First Lesson Miss Shamour first appears from the Princess Lesson Pad to try to teach the girls the proper manners at a tea party. Hakura calls her a cat and says she's cute, but this does not even phase the mascot. Miss Shamour then summons a rather large tea set and starts to teach the girls the proper way to make tea and what manners to have at a tea party. Haruka has a lot of trouble with this, but Kirara and Minami get it instantly and because of Haruka's screwups, Miss Shamour calls her a bud. When Prince Kanata calls, Miss Shamour returns to the lesson pad. Appearance As a mascot, she resembles a Siamese cat with white fur and ears that resemble dark purple hair. She has blue eyes and a red ribbon around her neck and carries a stick with a cat's paw on top. As a human, she resembles a tall woman wearing a purple and white jumpsuit with a red bow in the front and black boots. Her face retains some of the features of her mascot form and her hair becomes darker. She also keeps her tail. Personality As the Cure's teacher, Miss Shamour is very serious and somewhat stern but patient. She wants to train them to be true princesses and find the one that will be the grand princess. She also sometimes says English words in place of some Japanese words. When she appears from the lesson pad, she says "Gokigenyo, everyone" and to begin a lesson, she says "Lesson Start." Relationships She seems to have a student-teacher relationship with the girls on her first appearance and is not very friendly. However like most teachers, she seems to be very patient and understands that some things may take a lot of work. Etymology Abilities She seems to have the ability to call out materials for the princess lessons out of thin air. She can also change into a human, which she first does in episode 7. Trivia *She is the fourteenth mascot that can transform into her human form, preceded by Coco and Nuts from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Milk and Syrup from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Coupe from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Candy and Pop from Smile Pretty Cure!, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Phantom from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **She is the third cat-like mascot who can transform into a human. **She and Pop are the only mascots to retain some of their mascot features in human form. Gallery Img 32 m.jpg|Shamour's official profile from Toei Site 869362d2-s.jpg|Shamour's official profile from Asahi Site Tumblr nirlm9yxER1u2vo2go1 500.png Shamourarriving.png|Miss Shamour Mrs Shamour First Apperance.jpg|Miss Shamour appears Tumblr nkvba9iukC1ra0b5xo1 1280.png 20150301214111.jpg|Shamour explaining the importance of tea parties Huruka day dreaming.jpg|Shamour judging Haruka for day dreaming Miss Shamour Humun Form Debut.png|Miss Shamour in her human Form in episode 7. MissShamourwithDresses.jpg|Miss Shamour in episode 8. HarukaDesigningHerDress.jpg Yui Watching With Miss Shaumor.jpg Haruka can't play violin.png Haruka needs more violin practices.png|Miss Shamour telling Haruka to practice the violin more Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Mascots